Leafmen
by percyjacksonseakid
Summary: After mandrakes defeat, Leafmen are working hard to secure the forest, Nod is falling asleep, or ' Day dreaming ' and Ronin is working harder than ever. It's suspected that mandrake and the boggans will not return. But he's working hard with a new plan... Fire I have not seen the film, I'm just going with what I've got
1. Wake up, Nod!

Leafmen

Note : I have not seen the film, So sorry if this does not make sense. Disclaimer: I do not own epic. Blue sky and fox do. _

Jex sat on a tree, surveying the forest. After mandrakes defeat everyone was taking extra detail to secure the forest and it's beings. He glanced over at nod, who was in the tree next to him. Or at least, SUPPOSED to be in the tree. Jex lept over and dragged the sleeping Leafmen from his hanging position over to the tree trunk

' Nod! ' He yelled, slapping his face

' The forest...' he said dryly

' you sleeptalk?! ' Said Jex in utter amazement

' And the forest is covered in- WHAT THE HECK! ' Nod said, becoming aware of the situation

' Dude you sleeptalk '

' Do I? '

' And sleepWALK ' Came a voice

' Ronin ' Jex muttered

' Nod, Jex ' Ronin Nodded.

' You can go now. The others are here '

' Thanks for the memo ' Jex said adjusting his hat ' c'mon noddy, race you out! '

'don't call me noddy ' nod grumbled but jumped on his bird. Jex landed on the one beside him, as they both took off _

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Criticism Will be taken in and worked on. Thanks for reading!


	2. Mandrake

**Sadly I don't own EPIC™ **

* * *

Nod dove in and out of the trees trying to avoid Jex, Sometimes Jex would bang into him, Sometimes Nod would.

KEERRRRRRRBAMMMMM! The two young leafmen collided and Nod went flying out of view

' WARGGGGGGGG! ' He yelled trying to grab onto passing leafs and Twigs. Eventually he landed in a pile of leaves, Which had been the softest of all his landings. A large shadow appeared by a tree

' h-h-hello? ' Nod stuttred pulling out his sword and gripping the hilt. Silently he crept arong the mossy floor untill he reached the shadow

' Gotcha! ' He yelled jumping on the creature owning the shadow and raising his sword

The creature struggled and nod had to blink severall times to register what he saw

' A...A boggan? But we destroyed... with mandrake ' He mutterd

Something grabbed Nod's leg

' Too right you did ' came a disfigured ugly monster's voice

' Mandrake ' Said Nod ' get off '

' Gladly...Not '

Laughter came from the boggans. A crowd had risen around mandrake and Nod

' Mandrake. ' Nod repeated ' Get off '

' Not untill later '

* * *

**I know this chapter is horribly bad but , eh... It's early dawn.**

**comment, Please!**


	3. The plan

**I dont own epic. Or Nod. **

* * *

Nod looked into Mandrakes yellowed out eyes

' So. What is your plan this time '

Nod said trying to get as much information as possible without something bad occurring

' My plan? OH, it's very simple. Tim, Barry. Tie this boy up '

Nod grimaced As Mandrake threw him backwards to two odd boggans

' You have the guts to fight again! we destroyed you before, we can do it again ' Nod yelled as the two boggans tied his hands behind a pole

'Our plan is simple. We burn the forest. It fits perfectly. '

'Your... Burning the forest? ' Nod asked dragging the sword in his hand over the rope. It was cutting at a slow rate but still cutting

' We burn it. That helps the rot grow '

' Right... ' Nod felt the rope slip out his hands ' Nice meeting you an all... but i gotta GO! ' Nod ran


	4. Run nod run!

Once again I do not own epic.

* * *

' WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ' Yelled Mandrake ' GO AFTER HIM! '

Nod dashed around trees and over them, leaping from branch to branch

' You guys take a joke WAY to seriously ' Nod said as he rushed past a falling poppy flower

Nod spotted Ronin and and some Leafmen talking. He ran over and skidded to a halt, splattering them with mud

' Mandrake... Boggans... Chase... Coming ' He whesed

' Calm down noddy, And tell us properly! ' Ronin said impatiently

' Mandrakes coming with some BOGGANS! ' He said

' Nod don't joke! You know we destroyed mandrake! ' Ronin yelled

' Uh sir... ' Said a leafman, pointing ' Boggans '

' Well you can die. I'm going ' Nod folded his arms

' OK, OK You can borrow Jex's bird. C'mon, We gotta warn the queen! '


	5. MK

I do not own epic. Naturally

* * *

Nod and ronin jumped in the birds and took flight. Ronin detached his bow and fired arrows at the passing boggans. The arrows almost always found their mark, One through the neck, One through the heart and the odd one that pierced an ear

' SO WHERE ARE WE GOING EXACTLY? ' Nod yelled over the loud screams of boggans

' I CONSIDERED THE QUEEN BUT I THINK WE NEED TO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! ' Ronin said

Nod blushed. It was obvious that Ronin was refering to mary-katharine A.k.a m.k whom Nod had kissed just a month earlier.

' Will she really want to know? I mean, she's been out of contact for a month '

' Thats the way stompers are, buddy But she'll remember you... That is if she's not on facebook or fanfiction of whatever '

' Thats... Reassuring '


	6. Nod X mk

No comment. no owning

* * *

Ronin jumped from Nod's shoulders, Releasing the doorbell

' Hello? ' Mk stepped outside

'DONT STEP ON US! ' Both of the leafmen called

' Ronin? And... ' Mk ran fingers through her hair nervously ' Nod '

Nod took of his helmet and combed his hair with his fingers as well ' Mar- I mean Mk, we have to talk '

Later, MK, Nod, Ronin and MR. bomba where sitting on the sofa, Or in the leafmen's case, sitting on Lego bricks. Nod was telling them his encounter with mandrake

' So I tumbled out of the trees- And can you stop looking looking at me funny! ' Said Nod at a fascinated Bomba

' I'm sorry... It's just so... '

' Awesome ' frinished mk ' it's awesome, Carry on nod. '

' Right. So I Tumble out the trees and start fighting a Boggan. Mandrake Picks me up And ties me up. He says he's destroying the forest but this time, With fire as well as rot. '

' This is bad... This is very, very bad ' Ronin got up and started pacing

' RONIN, STOP! ' Nod slapped him ' See, all calm. It's not like you have ADH- CAN YOU STOP POKING ME MASTER BOMBA! '

Bomba sank back in his chair ' sorry. '


	7. women

NO OWNING.

* * *

Mk nodded. ' Sounds like we have a war going on. Dad, Can I? '

' Can you what, beloved daughter? '

' Go with them? '

' I'm sorry ma'am but a law has passed that no stomper- even if they shurnk- are allowed in ' Both the soldiers recited

' But... how can I help? ' Mk asked desperately

' I'm aftaid you can't... ' Nod started

' SO YOU DON'T WANNA SEE ME? '

' No... I just- '

' That's it! As if i wanted  to help you anyway! 'Mk stormed out the room angrily

' Women ' Said Ronin and Bomba ' Inpossible '

' Mk, Wait! ' Nod sprinted up the stairs and into her unlocked door ' Please! I didn't mean it like that! '

' To late Noddy. '

' But... ' Nod helplessly shrugged and walked down to the others ' Let's go Ronin '

' But '

' I SAID LETS GO! ' He yelled


	8. Ronin's little chat

Ronin bowed at the queens feet.

' My lady... '

' Rise. Ronin '

Ronin rose unsteady ' My lady, Nod has been acting...Odd lately '

' Odd you say? '

' Aye.. He says there is to be a war soon... '

' Ready the troops then! Hes a leafman, Not some kind of hobbit from brandybuck! '

' Aye '


	9. The changing of fate

NO owning

* * *

Nod tightened his belt, grumbling ' Stupid Ronin... MK...The Leafmen '

' I know how you feel ' A voice came ' Hatred. Betrayal '

',Mandrake!? ' Nod asked

' Thats me '

' What do you want? ' Nod griped his sword scabbard

'Only for you to come and join forces. We can overthrow Ronin, Mk and The queen. Us and us alone can do this. We will rule the forest ' Mandrake appeared

Ronin and some leafmen ran in ' NOD! ' They yelled

' Do we have a deal? Mandrake extended his arm.

Nod glanced down at Ronin

' NOD! GET DOWN! ' He yelled

Archers ran in shooting arrows.

' Deal? ' Mandrake repeated

' Yes. ' Nod griped mandrakes slimy old hand and shook it. Nod felt woozy. He colaspsed on the floor, hardly conscious

' Now that that nuisance is done with, YOU PREPARE FOR WAR! ' Mandrake picked up nod and. disappeared into darkness

' Nod! NOOOOOOOOOODDDDD! Aww man... I have to tell MK '


End file.
